


not enough

by evijuls



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, lonely kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Просто lonely pwp
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas
Kudos: 2





	not enough

Мартин ненавидит себя за то, что каждый раз приходит к Питеру сам. Если бы тот настаивал, угрожал увольнением, шантажировал, даже просто - просил, было бы легче представить, что он делает это не по своей воле. Было бы легче спрятаться за словами “мне пришлось” и “у меня не было выбора”. Можно было бы лгать самому себе.  
Впрочем, даже сейчас Мартину это удается. Он думает о том, что делает это ради Джона. Ради Мелани, и Базиры, даже Дейзи. Ради всего мира - хоть это и звучит невероятно и глупо в его голове. Мартин Блэквуд - спаситель мира? Ха-ха.  
Однако, даже в это проще поверить, чем в то, что он приходит просто потому, что хочет этого. Хочет сам. Хочет не чувствовать себя одиноким, хочет чужих прикосновений, хочет быть нужным.  
Питер смотрит на него невозможно-голубыми глазами, которые должны бы быть холодными - в конце концов, Одиночество - его Бог, его сущность. Но они искрятся теплом и интересом, неподдельным, завораживающим. Мартин не может отвести взгляд от того, как в уголках глаз Питера появляются едва заметные морщинки, когда тот улыбается.  
Как он может быть таким… теплым? И как при этом он заставляет Мартина чувствовать себя так, словно что бы он ни сделал - этого будет не достаточно?  
Впрочем, Мартину некогда задумываться над этими вопросами. Питер не делает ничего: не встает ему навстречу, не кивает, не предлагает пройти. Только улыбается и произносит:  
\- Мартин.  
От звука собственного имени у Мартина по телу пробегают мурашки. Он знает, что Питер хочет его - это все еще странно, но Мартин помнит его стоны, быстрое дыхание, уверенные пальцы на бедрах. Но он также знает, что Питер будет ждать, пока Мартин не начнет сам. Питер никогда не делает первый шаг.  
Он подходит ближе, опускается перед Питером на колени - для этого ему приходится протиснуться между столом и креслом, неудобно уперевшись затылком в столешницу. Плевать. Он проводит ладонями по бедрам Питера, чуть сминает мягкую и явно очень дорогую ткань брюк, доходит до паха. Питер не двигается, даже не разводит колени шире, пока Мартин расстегивает его ширинку и пояс, сдвигает тонкую ткань.  
У Питера еще не стоит, и Мартин обхватывает его член у основания, придерживает, прежде чем взять в рот. Раньше он бы никогда не подумал, что его так сильно будет заводить ощущение твердеющего члена во рту, солоноватый привкус смазки и то, как в его волосы зарываются уверенные пальцы.  
Питер не нажимает, не задает ритм движений, просто поглаживает его волосы, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы - и Мартин, как всегда, невольно подается навстречу этой ласке. Питер всегда ласков в постели - ну или вне ее, как сейчас - и это так разительно отличается от его обычного поведения. Это заставляет Мартина чувствовать себя еще более одиноким.  
Мартин берет его член так глубоко, как только может, сглатывает судорожно, задерживая дыхание - он знает, что может сдерживать рвотный рефлекс, даже когда на глаза наворачиваются слезы. К тому же, Питеру это нравится - судя по его хриплым и низким стонам и по тому, как сильно твердеет и набухает член под его языком. Рот наполняется смазкой вперемешку со слюной, и Мартин пытается сглотнуть, но головка члена, упирающаяся ему в горло, заставляет закашляться. Питер не отпускает его - все ее не нажимает, но и не дает отстраниться. На секунду Мартину кажется, что он задохнется, но потом он выдыхает через нос и пытается расслабиться - а вторая рука Питера ложится на его щеку, пальцы гладят кожу и растянутые губы. Мартин поднимает взгляд и глухо стонет - у Питера затуманенные глаза, приоткрытый рот и быстрое дыхание.  
Мартину хочется посмотреть, каким Питер будет, когда кончает - обычно в такие моменты Мартин и сам слишком увлечен, чтобы обращать на что-то внимание, но сейчас он… Он ускоряет движения, помогает рукой там, где не достает ртом, поддрачивает, и не отводит взгляд от лица Питера, даже когда из глаз начинают течь слезы.  
Он смотрит, и двигает головой, и сжимает пальцами бедра Питера, а потом зрение затуманивается, словно реальность искажается на мгновение, подергивается сырой дымкой - а рот наполняется густой вязкой спермой, которую Мартин отчаянно пытается сглотнуть, чтобы не испачкать Питеру одежду.  
Мелькает мысль, что он опять не узнает, каким Питер бывает в этот момент, и от этого становится грустно.  
А потом реальность возвращается, и Питер гладит его по щеке, сыто улыбаясь, и кивает на кипу бумаг на столе.  
\- Ты не возражаешь, если я продолжу? Элайас оставил мне гору работы, которую я все еще не могу разобрать.  
Мартин кивает, приводит брюки Питера в порядок и неуклюже встает на ноги - колени затекают и болят, а губы саднит, но хуже всего ощущаются натянутые в паху джинсы. У него стоит так, что это почти больно, но Мартин знает, что он не заслужил. Как бы сильно он ни старался, он никогда не может заслужить чего-то большего, чем ласковые прикосновения и легкие поцелуи.  
\- Мартин.  
Он оборачивается уже на пороге, и чувствует себя пойманным этим теплым взглядом.  
\- Уверен, что ты сможешь потерпеть еще какое-то время.  
Мартин кивает и молча выходит, зная, что этим вечером он снова будет стоять больше часа под холодными струями, только чтобы сбить возбуждение, а потом ему будут сниться сильные уверенные прикосновения, сырой туман и голубые глаза.


End file.
